February 14th 2019 - A Day That Will Live in Infamy
by guiltypleasures48
Summary: Can a Valentine's Day gone wrong be saved? Mild language.
1. Chapter 1

10:30 pm

"_That's it daddy, give it to me…give it to me good…mmmmm,,,,,don't stop…harder…harder….yes...yeah_," the beautiful busty blonde moaned in his ear, her long slim legs riding at his hips. And he obliged, fueled by the rhythmic sounds of bed springs and slapping flesh, and the smells of hot sex, overpriced booze and cheap perfume.

But suddenly, the blare of the cell phone interrupted the most delicious wet dream he had had in many nights. Hearing it, he sat straight up in his bed, disorienting himself in the process. He picked up the cell praying that everyone he held dear was OK.

"Yeah?", he asked, shaking his head to clear it.

"Lionel," a raspy baritone muttered.

"What happened?", Fusco asked, recognizing John's voice.

"I'm at the Just in Time Diner two blocks from your place. Get here – quick," John commanded then ended the call.

Fusco jumped out of bed, dashed to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. Reentering his bedroom, he picked up the pants ad shirt he wore to work earlier that day, which he'd deposited on the floor before he went to bed. He hurriedly put on the items, then slipped his sockless feet into his shoes. Finally, Lionel grabbed his tie, put that in his pants pocket, picked up his cell and overcoat then rushed to the door. He turned back to the bedroom, retrieved his service revolver and put it in his pocket, rushing out the door this time.

He was worried. _If Wonderboy is calling me to meet at this time of night, it must be serious. God only knows what has happened…._

Lionel was at the diner in 15 minutes flat. He scanned the eatery then saw John, facing him, sitting in a booth. John was drinking a cup of coffee as Lionel approached.

"Take off your coat and have a seat. Coffee?" John asked as he signaled the waitress to bring another cup.

Lionel looked John over quickly, concluding that he looked as he always did, darkly serious and menacingly brooding. He was wearing an expensive dark navy-blue suit, with a shiny navy shirt, two buttons open at the neck. His tie, undone, hung loosely. John's cologne was killer too and Fusco made a mental note to find out what it was.

As Lionel took off his coat in preparation to sit, John took in his appearance.

"I see you that you are dressed as crisply as always, Lionel," he deadpanned.

Fusco straightened his shirt, realizing that he forgot his sport jacket. Sitting, the stocky detective was at first confused, then miffed.

"Hey, pal. You called me, remember? I rush over here from a deep sleep and my warm bed to find you here casually sitting and sipping coffee. What the hell?"

Just then the waitress brought Lionel's coffee. "You need a refill sugar?" she said to John, running her hand across the top of her cleavage while smiling brightly.

John gave her a weak smile and shook his head no.

"Well?" Fusco asked as soon as the waitress left.

"It's Joss. She walked out on me at the restaurant, then kicked me out of her place, and is refusing to talk to me. To let me explain." John gave Lionel this look that was so lost and forlorn Fusco could barely believe his eyes, let alone his ears.

"So let me get this straight. You brought me over for here for lovers' advice? Like I'm Dear Abby or somebody?" Fusco asked.

John nodded.

After a moment in which Fusco stared at John in complete incredulity, Fusco cracked up laughing, continuing to do so until tears ran from his eyes.

"Lionel," John said, using his most menacing stare and voice.

"Oh no you don't," said Fusco. "That look and voice thing ain't gonna work on me right now. In fact – they might never work on me again. I can't tell you how many cool points you just lost," and Lionel commenced laughing again.

John continued to stare daggers, not giving a flying fuck about his lost cool points.

Once the laughing bout subsided, Lionel spoke. "You know, the thing is with guys like you, you don't have to work for it. You just show up and women are all over you like a cheap suit. In fact", he said, reaching into his coat pocket for his wallet, which he opened, "I will bet you…" Lionel commenced to count out bills…$83.00 and," he raised up from his seat and pulled a fistful of coins out of his pocket, counting the coins on the table. "And 25 cents that that chippie over there with the rack puts her name and phone number on the receipt.

Guys like me, we have to work for it. I couldn't begin to tell you what I had to do to get my wife to date me, let alone marry me. Every move takes careful consideration of her feelings, then in depth planning, and execution with surgical precision. The more serious you are, the more work you put in."

"But you're divorced," snapped John.

"Yeah," Lionel snapped back. "Because I stopped. I got complacent. You're so used to women falling all over you, you don't think. And you called me, remember? I'm telling you like it is."

"You make it sound like I'm storming the beaches at Normandy," John said.

"That's what guys like you don't get – you are, especially if you're serious. But you? Like I said, you just walk right in bam, there it is."

"There what is? I'm confused," John confessed.

"A woman who is interested in you. Wants you – the whole you, or even just wants to give you some pussy," Fusco offered wistfully.

"What?", said John, angrily. "I'm not a pussy hound, and Joss isn't pussy."

"I know that," Fusco, agreed, "but that ain't the point. The point is you don't have to work for it either way. See?"

John thought for a moment about his somewhat limited (by choice) experience with the fairer sex then replied. "Yeah – I see what you mean."

"OK. So today is Valentine's Day. Walk me through your every move." Lionel removed a small notepad and pen from his inside overcoat pocket as John looked at him quizzically.

"It's necessary. Let's hear it. Tell me everything. You want my help or not?" Detective Dear Abby asked.

John nodded then motioned for coffee refills for himself and Lionel.

"I texted Joss this morning at 7 to say I love you and Happy Valentine's Day. I asked her to dinner at Le Restaurant," John stated in a perfect French accent.

"Is that the new joint in Tribeca?" Fusco asked.

John nodded in response.

"I've heard good things," said Lionel. He then thought back to when Carter arrived at the office this morning. She seemed in a decent enough mood. Lionel remembered though how she had watched every bouquet, box of candy, card, and gift box with increased interest and almost expectation as they arrived at the precinct for co-workers throughout the day. Her interest seemed to fade, however, as the day wore on. She seemed a bit less cheery as well.

"Go on," Lionel coaxed, making a few notes.

"Dinner was at 8," John continued.

"No other contact during the day?" Fusco inquired.

"No."

"Have you had other Valentine's Days with Joss?"

"Officially, no, but I have done little things like a card, note, or a small gift on the holiday over the past 2 years, to let her know I was thinking about her."

Lionel noted that on his pad. "Dinner at 8 so you picked her up at 7:30."

"Actually no. I met her there," stated John.

"Who arrived first?"

"She did. Is that important?"

"Absolutely."

"What time did you arrive?"

"About 8:30 – traffic."

Fusco shook his head and started writing again. "So what next?"

"I gave her a peck on the cheek in greeting and another happy Valentine's Day," John said.

"Did you get her anything?" Fusco asked.

"Of course I did. I'm not a total dunce. I gave it to her after dinner and things went quickly downhill from there," said John.

"Details!" Lionel demanded.

"The gifts were in a red envelope – and no, there was no way she could have mistaken the package for a ring. The presents were two tickets for us for a week-long trip to Paradise Island Bahamas, and a $1000 American Express gift card for her to buy whatever she wanted to take or wear on the trip. I don't think she even saw the gift card. Joss opened the envelope, looked at the tickets, gave me the death glare, tore up the tickets and tossed them at me. She ran out of the restaurant as if her hair were on fire. She was in an UBER and headed home before I could get the bill paid and get after her. I got to her place minutes after she did, but she wouldn't let me in. I let myself in and tried to explain, but she threw me out."

"Did she say anything?"

"She said something to the effect that perhaps I would prefer to have a do-over down there with Zoe," John explained.

"Zoe Morgan?" asked Fusco.

"Yes."

"I think there's more to this story than you are telling. Let's hear it," Fusco said.

John sighed. "I had bought tickets to take Joss to the Bahamas last Christmas. But Joss and I…had a falling out and I went alone. Zoe found out I was down there and showed up mid- week. Told the resort staff she was my wife so they let her in to my room. I wasn't in the room when she arrived, but when I got there she was waiting for me in bed – naked."

Lionel's jaw dropped and he prayed to have this type of problem just once in his life. More importantly, he was completely bowled over by John's matter of fact delivery as if beautiful naked women turned up in his bed uninvited regularly. He snorted – they probably did. Certainly supported his theory…

"Nothing happened then," John continued. "I gave Zoe the bedroom and I took the couch. But New Year's Eve, 2 days later, it was a different story. Zoe left New Year's Day, early, and I left a day later." John took a deep breath. "Joss found out."

"So let me get this straight," Lionel said. "You gave your current girlfriend a vacation to a place you went with your old girlfriend? A girlfriend Joss hates, incidentally."

"How do you know that?" asked John.

"Oh, I don't know." Fusco replied. "Maybe it's the smoke that comes out of her ears anytime Zoe Morgan is around. Or the way Joss bristles when she hears that name mentioned. Damn that Zoe Morgan is a looker though. You can pick em, I'll say that for you. You probably didn't pick her or work for her either," Fusco groused, "and she just showed up naked in your bed."

He hadn't. "Yeah, well, I didn't pick Zoe and she was never my girlfriend. And I didn't invite her on the trip. The Bahamas was a place that Joss told me she always wanted to go. I just thought she and I could make memories there – the memories we were robbed of by our senseless separation last Christmas. Besides, Joss said she forgave me." John explained.

"Yeah, you and Joss had memories alright. And Joss may have forgiven you, but she clearly didn't forget. You did so many things wrong today I don't know where to start. And you know what? I'm not going to start. You think about things yourself. Replay the day and your actions with Joss, everything you did. Remember that Valentine's Day is a big thing for women."

"But Joss isn't like that," John insisted. "Big displays of PDA, expensive gifts. That stuff isn't going to impress her."

"You're forgetting. She is a woman at the end of the day, and every woman wants attention, undivided attention from the man she loves. The question is how can you give her that – doesn't have to be expensive gifts."

"I don't know Lionel," said a doubtful John.

"Trust me on this. Listen. I have an idea to get you back in there. It's 11:15. Text Joss and tell her that you've been thinking about her all day. That you apologize for your thoughtless behavior, and that you are declaring a Valentine's Day re-do. Tell her that 12:01 am begins Valentine's Day – a special one, just for you and her," Fusco suggested.

"Then what?" asked John.

"Channel your inner Fusco and all the guys like me. Think about all the stuff I'd have to do on Valentine's Day to show a woman she has my attention or just to get a hot night with her. Here you have a woman wanting to give to you, and you fuck it up. Hell, I bet Zoe Morgan even called you," Lionel said.

The look on John's face said she had. "You need to handle that too, if you want to keep Joss. Forgiven but not forgotten," Fusco offered.

"Give me those notes," John asked, no - commanded.

"Nope-you figure it out. Maybe you won't be so likely to fuck it up again. And also, remember the hour you have spent in this diner with me instead of buried balls deep in your woman," Fusco chastised.

"I am not sure I like that reference," John said.

"Yeah well. It is what it is at this point," replied Fusco. "Go ahead. Text her now."

John did as instructed.

Seconds after he sent the text, they heard the ping of a returned message.

"What'd she say?" asked Lionel.

"She said yes", replied John, smiling brilliantly. "Thanks Lionel." John gave the pudgy detective a brotherly clap on the arm.

Signaling for the check, John passed the waitress a crisp 100 bill. "Keep the change," he smiled.

"But we will need a receipt – it's a business thing," Fusco mentioned.

The waitress couldn't image what business the two were involved in. They were 2 of the most unlikely looking business partners she had seen in a long while.

But she thanked John and rushed over to the register. John and Lionel were putting on their coats when she returned with the receipt that she handed to John with a flirty grin. "Come back soon," she said, breathlessly.

Lionel watched this and gave John a knowing glance. He snatched the receipt and flipped it over. Smirking, he handed it back to John who looked at it. It read, _Brandi (with a heart over the "i"), 212-555-0012. Call me anytime (the anytime was underlined)._

They got to the sidewalk, "I have been at that diner 100 times, been waited on by Brandi most of those times and she never once asked me to 'come back soon'," Lionel said, mimicking Brandi's voice. "Pay up."

John fished out another $100 bill and passed to Lionel, who quickly pocketed the cash. "Easiest $100 bucks I ever made," he gloated.

"Hey, don't I get change?" John asked.

"The extra $11.00 is payment for services rendered. It's a steal. Make me proud, Wonderboy. Make me proud." They shook hands and both men headed to their respective homes.

When John arrived at the loft, he stripped off his clothes and thought about the past day. He formulated a plan for the re-do, making a few notes and doing a quick search or two on his computer. At exactly 12:01, he texted Joss.

_Happy Valentines Day, dear Jocelyn. I love you more than words can ever say. Will you have dinner with me tonight? I will pick you up at 7. Wear that red sheath – I love the way it hugs your curves. Surprise me with your shoe choice, _he texted and inserted a big emoji grin.

At the return ping, he read his message.

_Only if you wear the gunmetal gray suit and black shirt. I love the way that outfit brings out the blue of your eyes. Surprise me with the tie and pocket square_ _choices_ she texted and inserted a big emoji grin.

_Deal_. John texted_. I can't wait to see you. Sleep well and dream of me._

John went to bed and enjoyed a restful sleep.

A/N: Hello my lovelies! This story came to mind and wouldn't let me go. My plan was to post it at 10:30 yesterday evening, but the characters insisted on additional chapters causing me to miss my posting target. The additional chapters are in editing.

I hope you had a better February 14 than John and Joss! Please review and PM me. Hugs!


	2. Chapter 2 - Feb 15 – The Feb 14 Redux

Arising very early, John had a light breakfast and began executing his plans for the day. At 7:30, knowing that Joss was getting ready for work, John texted her. _Have a wonderful day and I will see you this evening. Love, J. _He phoned Finch, letting him know he'd be in late, but needed the night off except in case of a dire emergency.

"No problem Mr. Reese," was the response. "See you when you arrive."

"Oh and Finch. Do you by any chance own a travel agency?" John asked.

_Hours Later_

By 10:30, John had completed all his arrangements and was on his way to the library. In fact, one activity had already been carried out, for at 9 am, a bouquet of 2 dozen blood red roses arrived for Joss at the precinct with a card that read "_For a very special lady, Always, J."_

The female officers and female detectives crowded around Joss's desk, ooing and aahing over the beautiful arrangement and teasing Joss about her "reward" for a great night.

Carter reveled in the attention then settled down to work.

Fusco watched this with great interest, smiling. _Way to go Wonderboy. Let's see what else you got._

Along about 11:30 a delivery man arrived with 3 shopping bags in hand. "Jocelyn Carter?" he asked at Fusco's desk. "Over there," Fusco pointed.

The deliveryman turned and approached her desk. "Ms. Carter?", he asked.

"Detective Carter, yes."

"Is there a conference room we can use?" he asked.

"Sure," Joss said. "What is this about?"

There was no response to the question, but Joss began walking to the conference room. The deliveryman followed her. Not being able to stand the suspense, Fusco followed as well but stopped in the hallway outside the door after Joss and the deliveryman entered.

"Please be seated," the deliveryman instructed. He removed his coat, revealing black pants, a crisp white shirt and a black vest. He used some hand sanitizer then began to unpack the bags.

First came a small vase with a single yellow rose, then a placemat and a china place setting complete with cutlery, a champagne flute and water glass. He placed crystal salt and pepper shakers on the table as well. He then asked, "Will anyone be joining us?"

Joss, having spied Fusco in the hall, waved him in.

"What's all this?" he asked, seating himself.

"You know as much as I do, Lionel," Joss said.

The deliveryman began busily putting out a similar place setting for Fusco. Once this was done he took linen napkins from a bag then draped them, one over Joss's lap then the other over Fusco's lap, each with a grand sweep of his arm.

Finally, he removed a covered casserole from a heated quilted bag, then a bottle Evian and a bottle of sparkling cider. He filled their flutes and water glasses, pulled a card from his pocket and began to read.

"_Detective Carter – You work so hard that you tend to skip lunch, so I prepared a quick little something to carry you through the day. I also packed an extra place setting in case you wanted to ask someone from the precinct to join you (wink). Will see you this evening for dinner. Bon appetit. Love, J. PS. There will be dessert later…." _

Fusco looked at Joss, who was nodding in vigorous anticipation.

The waiter, whose name was Carl incidentally, lifted the casserole lid with yet another flourish. "Monsieur J has prepared Maple Roasted Chicken Quarters with an array of roasted vegetables. Bottled water and sparkling cider complete the meal. Carl then placed the serving cutlery in the dish. He added, "I will be sitting in the waiting area outside in case you need anything more. When you finish I will be back to clean up. Enjoy." With that, Carl left the room, bags in tow.

"Oh my gosh. This smells so good," said a highly impressed Fusco. "Did Carl say that Wonderboy cooked this?"

"Yes, he did," said Joss, giving Fusco a healthy serving, before serving herself. Then, after an earnest and sincere grace, the colleagues dug in.

"Damn," said Fusco, his mouth full of chicken and veggies. "I can't believe that the Bane of My Existence cooked this."

"Oh yes – he's a great cook. And his desserts…"

The two finished their meal in silence. Fusco had seconds and there was still plenty left. Joss went to the door and summoned Carl.

"Everything was delicious," she said. "May I have the leftovers for Detective Fusco? I think I can find some Tupperware or something around here."

"No need, ma'am." Carl brought the bags back to the conference room, reached into a bag and removed a container into which he scooped the remainder of the dish. He put the container into an empty shopping/doggy bag, along with the remaining water and sparkling cider. He then put the china, cutlery, glasses and napkins into a separate bag. Carl removed a canister of Lysol wipes and wiped down the table.

He presented the doggy bag to Joss. "Do you need anything more?" Carl asked.

"No," she responded. "But wait here while I get my purse. Your service was excellent."

"Thank you, Ma'am, but everything has been taken care of."

"Are you sure?" she asked Carl.

"Absolutely. You have a great day, Ma'am." With that, he and the bags swept out.

Joss then presented the doggy bag to Fusco.

"Thanks partner," Lionel said, taking a healthy whiff of the bag.

_I don't see how Tall Dark and Menacing can top this, but the day isn't done. I wonder what else he has in mind other than dinner, _Lionel wondered, plodding back to his desk.

He found out at 2:30 when a huge teddy bear arrived for Joss with a small velvet satchel around its neck. She opened the satchel and found a note. "_Wear this. More Love, J_," it read. _(The bag's contents - not the bear.) See you soon. _She lifted a bottle from the satchel, opened it and was met by the most delicious, earthy floral scent. Fusco could tell Joss was pleased by the twinkle in her eye. After a few more sniffs, she went back to work with a grin.

At 3 pm, Joss, still on cloud nine, left the office to prepare for her big evening with John. She couldn't wait. She had been so angry and hurt that he gave her Bahamas tickets. Yes, she had forgiven him for the Bahamas doings. But still. In what universe did he think that Bahamas tickets were a good idea. She knew that he was trying to do something for her that she shared with him she always wanted, but did it not occur to him that his being down there with Zoe threw water on that? At this point, she could care less if she ever saw the Bahamas! Seeing those tickets just brought back so many bad memories about her and John's rough patches…and she didn't want to think about them. She just wanted to enjoy what was turning out to be a great day.

Arriving at home and having deposited her days bounty, Joss washed her hair, dried and moisturized it. Then she picked out the lingerie she had planned to wear for him later. She hung it on the bathroom door – a black lace bra and thong panty set. After locating and setting the items in the bathroom along with a pair of black stilettos, she retrieved her present for John and packed it into her evening clutch bag along with a couple of other necessities.

Prepared, Joss lay down for a short nap.

She awakened at 5:30, shaved, waxed and bathed, then curled her hair. She lotioned, applied dramatic eye makeup and a pale matte lip gloss, then dressed – the red sheath of course. The dress was so tight that underwear wasn't an option. No matter.… Joss accessorized with a bold pair of gold earrings and a gold cuff bracelet. She stepped into her red 4 inch ankle strap heels, applied the perfume, checked her appearance in the full length mirror, then repaired downstairs to wait for John.

She didn't have to wait long. At exactly 7 pm, John arrived at her door, knocking, rather than picking the lock and letting himself in. She opened, expectantly.

"Wow," John uttered as he took in the whole of Joss's appearance. "You are so breathtakingly beautiful." He kissed her on the neck and the cheek. "You smell beautiful too."

"Thank you," she responded. "You are quite the vision yourself," she said, eyeing John appreciatively in his gray herringbone topcoat, black cashmere scarf and dark brown leather gloves.

"I almost forgot…these are for you." John handed her the bouquet of a dozen yellow tulips he had been holding. "Joss, I'm so sorry about yesterday," he whispered contritely. "I wasn't thinking…"

_No, you weren't,_ she thought. "But let's not talk about this now," she said. Joss took the tulips and walked toward the kitchen to put them a vase. John closed the front door then watched Joss's retreating figure. The dress accentuated everything about her body - her fulsome breasts, tiny waist, toned back, and luscious juicy bottom. And those shoes…those cfm stilettos? John smiled wickedly, wondering about her underwear and vowing to find out later.

"Where's Taylor?" John called out.

"He's staying over with a classmate until tomorrow," she answered.

Joss returned and took her black evening coat from the coat closet. John took it from her and held it dutifully while she put it on. Once she picked up her clutch, they headed out.

Joss took note of the limo waiting at the curb. She also saw a few of her neighbors peeking through their blinds. As they walked, John rested his hand at the small of her back, leading her. The driver had hopped out and was holding the door for them both and they entered the back seat.

It was 25 minutes to their destination, a mid-town restaurant called Top of the Clock, on the top floor of a 65 story skyscraper. It offered American fine dining cuisine but the real draw was that the restaurant revolved at the rate of one revolution per hour, giving beautiful views of the city. John and Joss rode the elevator up and checked their coats. The maitre'd seated them immediately at a window table for 2 and they ordered.

The food, wine and ambiance were excellent, and the dinner went swimmingly, far better than the previous day. _I've gotta hand it to Fusco, this is going great,_ John thought, during coffee after the meal. But not because he was attempting to manipulate Joss or placate her, but because he loved making her happy. He loved the smile on her face when she got the flowers as he watched through the Joss cam on Fusco's desk. He heard the co-workers teasing Joss about the new man in her life and heard her cheerfully deflect questions.

He saw the lunch delivery, the bear and perfume delivery, and he saw how she continued to brighten over the course of the day. He knew in those moments that he would surprise her regularly because she was his woman and he wanted her to feel not only special but truly, deeply loved.

"Hello, John." His reverie interrupted, John looked up to see Zoe Morgan standing beside their table. "I hope you are enjoying this evening at least as much as you enjoyed the one yesterday. Hello Joss. You look nice."

John scowled. "There you go, Zoe. Implying that I had a night with you yesterday to throw water on my date with Joss. You know full well that we weren't together last night or any night for months now and that our arrangement has been over for some time. Not only that, Joss looks way more than nice," he added, stroking Joss's cheek. "She looks drop dead gorgeous." John's blue eyes were flashing in anger.

"I wasn't implying that at all," Zoe argued. "It's just that we were playing phone tag yesterday so I assumed you were working. Have a good night," and she turned to leave.

John stood up and threw his napkin on the table.

"We were not playing phone tag. You called me – several times. I saw your calls and I chose not to answer, period. I will never answer just so you know. You need anything from now on, call Finch."

"No need to be cruel," Zoe protested. "We had good times together."

"I'm not being cruel. I am being brutally honest, because you just don't get it. Good times or not, I love Jocelyn Carter and I am not interested in spending time, energy, or conversation on any other woman. Now – YOU have a good night."

John sat down, picked up his coffee and had a sip.

As Zoe walked away, Joss was staring at John, wide-eyed. "Was that necessary?" she finally asked.

"Yes," John promptly responded. Don't tell me you feel sorry for her."

"No, not in the least. Just asking," Joss answered, not wanting to give away her pleasure at Zoe's dismissal.

Joss then smiled and sipped her own coffee.

"I almost forgot." Joss reached into her clutch, pulled out a jewelry box and handed it to John. Happy Valentine's Day."

John took the box and opened it carefully to reveal a white gold and platinum heavy gauge necklace chain. On it were a bullet – THE bullet and a dog tag with January 9, 2015, engraved on it. It was the night that John and Joss met and his new life, filled with blessings, began.

Fighting back tears, he wanted to lift the necklace from the box and examine it more closely. Instead he gently fingered the tag and the bullet then closed the box. He smiled at her, lovingly, warmly.

"I love it, Jocelyn. Thank you so much. I love you." John took Joss's hand in his, lifted it to his mouth and planted kisses on her wrist, the back of her hand, and her palm. After holding her hand for moment longer while gazing into Joss's eyes, he whispered, "Let's get out of here." He motioned for the check.

When the black leather folder arrived, John opened it, removed four 100-dollar bills from his wallet, placed them inside and rose. They retrieved their coats from the coatroom, and John summoned the limo. The couple then exited the restaurant.

The limo was at the curb when they arrived downstairs and the driver was at the door. Within moments, John and Joss were settled in the back and the limo took off. After a short ride, the driver announced over the intercom that they were 5 minutes out from their next destination.

Good thing he did, too, as John and Joss had steamed up the windows with their sexy goings on back there. They straightened their clothing and Joss repaired her makeup. They briefly inspected each other, Joss removing lipstick smudges from John's mouth. The couple then awaited their arrival.

**A/N: One more chapter to go (I think – smile). I don't need to tell you what's coming next, do I? Thank you for the reviews as always. New ones welcome! Hugs!**

.


	3. Chapter 3 - Ginger Me with Intellect

When the driver opened the limo door, john stepped out onto the sidewalk first. By force of habit, he quickly scanned the area for any threats. Seeing none, he reached his hand inside. Joss grabbed it tightly then debarked as well. She stepped confidently onto the sidewalk and found herself facing the grand entrance of the famous Plaza Hotel. John had settled with the driver who had opened the limo's trunk, removed a black Tumi Alpha with royal blue accents, and a large white gift box with a big red bow on it. The Tumi he set on the curb and the box he handed to John.

Just then, one of the doormen sprang into action, approaching the couple with a brisk "Good evening, Sir and Madam. Will you be staying with us?"

At John's "Yes", the doorman picked up the Tumi then requested that John and Joss follow him. Depositing the bag just inside the door at the Bellman's desk, he entreated the couple to "enjoy your stay".

The bellman asked the couple to step to the registration desk. As John was registering (turned out he had a reservation), Joss looked about the lobby. Though the place was bustling with energy there was as well a peaceful presence about it. There was also a sense of pageantry in the opulent elegance, with live piano music playing softly, crystal chandeliers glistening in the ambient light. There were a few guests or visitors sitting in chairs and on couches reading quietly, and a few couples siting on couches, conversing intimately. Other people were coming and going, no doubt visiting one of the Plaza's fine restaurants or bars, or hotel guests heading out for a night on the town. Staff were peppered around the grand room ready to take care of any need.

Joss wondered if John had been here previously, but she willed herself away from this line of thought. Finally, the desk clerk summoned the bellman who brought over their bag and led them to the bank of elevators.

The doors closed with a gentle _whoosh_ and seconds later they arrived on the 20th floor. The bellman led the pair to their door, which he opened with a keycard.

"This is the Penthouse Legacy King Suite," he announced. "It has one – bedroom, a working fireplace and Central Park views both upstairs and downstairs. It also has two full baths and a fully stocked wet bar. Shall I take your belongings up?"

"Just the luggage," answered John, placing the box on a chair. He removed his coat and Joss's as well, giving them to the bellman to place in the coat closet. Once the coats and luggage were put away, the bellman asked, "Anything more, Sir?"

"No thank you," John said, and walked the bellman to the door, tipping hm handsomely.

"THANK you, Sir!" was the happy response. "Have a wonderful stay here at the Plaza and let us know how we can serve you."

Joss had wandered over to the windows where she stood enjoying the view of the twinkling lights that dotted the Central Park landscape.

John was on the phone to room service, requesting a bottle of Dom and caviar for two, after which he joined Joss at the windows.

"Been here before?" he asked as he walked up behind Joss and slid his arms around her waist slowly. He pressed a kiss to her cheek and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Years ago when my mother would bring me for tea," she answered, resting the back of her head on John's chest. "You?"

"Actually no. This is my first time inside, though of course I have passed the place on numerous occasions. I've always wanted to come though, especially since this place has been such a historic presence in the city**. **

John gently kissed the crown of Joss's head then stepped away from her. He took her hand and led her to the pale turquoise velvet couch. Sitting, John put his arms around Joss and pulled her into a steamy kiss, licking into her mouth and gently sucking her tongue. As he was about to deepen the kiss even further, there was a soft knock at the door. John excused himself, walked to the door then opened it, and the cheery room service waiter wheeled in their evening's refreshments.

"Where should I set up?" the waiter asked, sporting the warmest smile.

"The cocktail table will be fine," John responded.

After a few short minutes, the champagne, glasses and caviar were laid out. "Kindly call us and we will promptly remove everything. Have a great evening," he offered.

"Thank you," John and Joss both said.

As with the Bellman, John accompanied the waiter to the door and tipped him handsomely. But before he returned to the couch, he picked up the large box and handed it to Joss.

"Would you care to go upstairs and make yourself more comfortable?" he asked her with a grin, placing the large box in her lap as he sat next to her.

Joss furrowed her brows. "Another gift John? You've given me so many gifts already today." She slid the box back onto John's lap.

"This one isn't for you - it's for me." John passed the box back to her.

"After staring at each other defiantly for a few moments. "Go on up – and come to me once you've finished," he encouraged.

John stood and offered Joss his hand, which she took. He then led her to the stairs.

As Joss climbed the staircase to the upstairs bedroom and bath, John gazed appreciatively at her butt and legs. He could feel himself stirring at the vision.

"John?" she asked sweetly as she climbed.

"Yes, my love," he answered, trying to keep the lust out of his voice.

"Don't think I don't know what you are doing down there," she said.

And at that John smiled and went back to the windows to admire a different view.

Meanwhile, Joss passed through the elegantly appointed bedroom, decorated in hues of gold, gray, and white. The lamp next to the bed was lit and the bed was already turned down with chocolates placed on the pillows. She placed the box on the settee over by the windows.

As badly as she wanted to flop onto the mattress, Joss continued to the bath. Its anteroom had a double sink that was fully stocked with Guerlain toilette items. Overall, the bathroom itself was luxuriously appointed with an oversized soaking tub, a separate glass enclosed shower. The bath had a separate enclosure for the toilet as well.

Joss had bathed a few hours ago, scrubbing herself like a criminal scrubbed a crime scene, but she decided to make use of the complimentary Guerlain toiletries and engage in a bird bath. Stripping herself naked, she wetted a wash cloth, applied the Guerlain body wash, and swiftly cleaned herself. Finished, she went into the bedroom, sat on the settee and applied the Guerlain body lotion.

Then Joss opened the box. Peeling back the tissue, Joss gasped and removed a very long sheer silk fire orange kimono with red trim around its borders, and a barely there red lace push up bra and thong panty set. The lace was delicate - the silk fine and she took her time dressing in the beautiful garments, adding a little extra scented lotion to her pulse points.

"_Not for me, huh_," she whispered to herself, smiling at John's turn of phrase. She stepped back into her red stilettos then finger combed her hair, giving it a tousled look, applied a little lipstick, puckered her lips in an air smooch, then exited the bedroom. She pulled the kimono off her shoulders and held it together lightly in the front, adding to the drama of the garment and baring her breasts even further.

Hearing Joss descending the stairs, John walked over to the staircase. Looking up at the woman approaching him, John was rendered dumbstruck at her beauty for the second time that day. Joss was practically naked - completely naked couldn't have been sexier. The colors of the thin garments popped against the richness of her skin color. She stood still midway the staircase, watching John as he drank her in. John had removed his suit jacket, tie, and cuff links and his shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He had also unbuttoned the first four buttons of his shirt.

"My God, you look amazing," he stated.

"So do you," she replied, sincerely. "Delicious, too."

John used all the control he could muster to keep from running up those few stairs, tearing the clothes from her body and having her right then and there. Instead, he raised his hand and she took it, allowing him to help her descend the final few steps. She did so, gracefully, as the kimono trailed behind her. Joss finally stood before John, basking in the reverence and appreciation in his eyes as he continued to take her in from head to toe.

Cupping Joss's cheeks in his hands, John kissed her tenderly. Once he had thoroughly plumbed the depths of her soft mouth, he forced himself to release her. He then placed his hand at the small of her back and guided her over to the couch where he seated her. Still standing he reached into the champagne bucket, removed the Dom, popped the cork and poured two flutes. He handed one to Joss, picked up the other for himself then sat.

Holding his flute up, he whispered, "A ma belle dame," in a voice so sexy Joss thought she would melt. She desperately wanted to know what he said but decided she really didn't care – it was uttered with such music and promise. Her body tingled in desire for him at the sound of it.

The two clinked the crystal flutes then sipped. John rested his flute on the table and picked up the book lying there, which turned out to be about the hist0ry of The Plaza Hotel.

"It's truly fascinating," he said. "There are far more beautiful buildings in New York City with more interesting architecture than The Plaza, but this is one of the few buildings that has captured the heart and soul of New York and has since it was built. I personally believe that it was the storied guests who stayed here, from Alfred Vanderbilt to president and musicians more so than the architecture itself. Movies were made here, too, like The Plaza Suite, and one of the Home Alone movies. Do you know that this is the second Plaza Hotel erected on this site?"

Joss, who was deeply interested judging by the gleam in her eyes, shook her head no.

John continued. "The first hotel was demolished and this gem, the second, was completed in 1907. It was touted as the most luxurious hotel in the world."

Joss took a few more sips of her champagne. Then John took her flute and took a few sips from it as well, then he turned the pages of the book, returning the flute to Joss.

"The architect was Henry Janeway Hardenbergh and he designed The Plaza in what was called Second Empire Baroque which was popular in 16th through 18th centuries. The style itself was popularized by French architects. It was to be reminiscent of luxury French chateaus, and would demonstrate the values of balance, simplicity and elegance. Hardenburgh also designed other buildings and hotels that are still in use in New York City. One is the Albert, over on 11th. It used to be a hotel, but now it's residences."

"Don't know that one," said Joss.

"I know you know the Con Ed Building, and also the Dakota, on 72nd and Central Park West?"

"Where John Lennon lived?"

"Yes. I know the Con Ed building, too," she said, smiling.

"He designed both of those. A key element of the 2nd Empire style came to be a feature that was incorporated during the late 16th Century. Here," he said, opening the book to a photo of the Plaza. "It's called the Mansard roof. See? The roof is typically flat then slopes from the roof. The bottom slope is much steeper than the top slope and there's an abundance of dormer windows. Purpose of these windows was to maximize interior space and make it livable. The Plaza has a four floor Mansard roof. "

"The Con Ed building doesn't have a mansard roof," Joss said. "At least, I don't think it does."

"Not sure," said John. "We should go have a closer look. I'd say we could go now, but you aren't exactly dressed for outdoor adventure, emphasis on the outdoor," he rasped.

Joss was smiling and nodding yes.

"Hardenbergh didn't always use this feature in his designs, but you will find it in some other of his buildings in New York, as well as in D.C., and New England. I can also tell you another building that has the feature, too, though the building wasn't designed by Hardenbergh. It's sort of in this neighborhood. See if you can guess."

Joss took a few sips of her champagne, her brows knitted in thought. She'd never paid much attention to the city's architecture, but all that John was explaining piqued her interest. John lifted his flute from the table finished off its contents and poured more for himself and for Joss.

"I know!" she exclaimed. "It's over on 11th and Park – that insurance building!"

"We have a winner!" shouted John as he pulled her into a loving embrace, almost spilling her champagne. "The Guardian Insurance Building, was built circa 1911, and it, too, has a four floor Mansard roof." He took her flute and set it on the table.

"Oh John, this is so fascinating. How do you know so much?" she asked, dreamy eyed at John's mini-lecture on the architecture of the City.

"Architecture is an interest of mine – and New York is one of great cities for the study of it. Maybe one day I can show you my favorite buildings in the City."

"What are a few of your favorites?" Joss asked. She wanted to do a little research to impress him on their outing.

"My top five are St. Patrick's Cathedral, Alexander Hamilton Customs House, the Chrysler Building, Carnegie Hall, and of course, The Cloisters."

"Of course,", Joss replied.

"But I've bored you enough. Let's go upstairs."

John stood again, and Joss took his hand. When she stood before him, she saw that a hint of his Valentine's necklace peeked out from the open collar of his shirt. Joss smiled, happy that he that he had donned his gift.

John lowered his head and whispered, "You are so fucking beautiful. Thank you for my gift – both my gifts," and he touched the chain.

Joss reached up and put her hands on John's shoulders then circled them around his neck. She opened her mouth to receive John's loving kiss, which he planted firmly on her pouty lips.

They remained there forever, locked in this embrace, until John lifted her in his strong arms and carried her up the stairs.

**A/N: Greetings my dears!** **I just love a sexy intelligent man who knows and can explain some new things, don't you? The inspiration for this is a song by Somi, called "Ginger Me Slowly". The first stanza is **_**"Ginger me with pillow talk and pretty things - - Oh, ginger me by candlelight and long walks by the lagoon - Ginger me with intellect and wine -Ginger me, boy, with kindness and cool…" **_**Swoon worthy, isn't it? Thanks for reading and reviews and messages are most welcome! Hugs!**


	4. Chapter 4 - At Last

John sat Joss on the edge of the bed gently. He took off his shoes, removed his socks and sat next to her. Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out an envelope.

"Your real gift," John murmured, "But it's for me, too." He smiled.

"John," she warned, immediately noticing that he did not give her this gift at the restaurant.

"Joss?" he questioned.

"John," she said again.

"Please," he urged. "You do so much for me, for others, and you never ever ask anything for yourself. Please...," he repeated, the plea in his voice almost moving Joss to tears.

She slowly took the envelope from his hands. _This had better not be those damned Bahamas tickets again, she thought. He wouldn't, would he? But then again this was John._

Joss opened the envelope finding that he would and he did! Only it wasn't tickets for a weeklong trip to the Bahamas, but for a 17-day cruise from Dubai, to Croatia, Greece, Italy and Spain! They would spend 3 days in Dubai at the Burj and end the cruise in Barcelona, flying home from there. There was also a $5000 American Express gift card.

After staring at the gifts in disbelief, Joss dropped everything to the floor, cupped her hands over her mouth and began to sob uncontrollably, her shoulders shaking, tears falling freely down her face.

John was mortified.

"Honey. Sweetheart. What's wrong, Joss?" He didn't know if he should be apologizing or wait for Joss to explain. He decided to wait.

"John, my head says to give this present back. And $5000? It's too much - way, way too much. But my heart is full that you would want to do a trip like this with me. The Middle East shaped so much of who we are and given your world travels...No one has ever done anything like this for me...this would be so meaningful for me and for us too." Joss began to sob again. "Today has been so...so..." She hid her face in her hands again.

"Dear Heart, don't cry. Please don't cry. The card is for you to get what you want or need for the trip and for spending cash while travelling. Only please just tell me we can take this trip together."

"Yes! Yes!" Joss exclaimed happily.

She quickly stood and threw herself onto John, flattening him on the mattress. She planted kisses all over his face and neck. John laughed, the richness of which warmed Joss's soul and he put his arms around her, thrilled that she was so happy.

"Thank you, Baby. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she said to him between smooches. After peppering his face with a few more kisses, she straddled him.

"So when do we leave?" she asked, her radiant face tear streaked.

John grabbed Joss's waist more tightly and rolled them over to their sides, facing each other. Their legs were tangled together in the long train of the kimono.

"Ship sails in June," he stated simply, "and I can hardly wait to rewrite some of the chapters of my life with you."

John moved over Joss's body so that he could spoon her, which he did, whispering in her ear of his love. After a bit, he turned off the light and fell silent.

After a bit longer, he heard Joss's small voice.

"John, what are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything," he answered innocently.

"I know that," she said. "But what are you doing?"

"I'm cuddling with you."

"Cuddling," Joss repeated. Cuddling?"

"Yes."

Joss sucked her teeth, too annoyed (and aroused) to argue with this magnificent man about "cuddling".

"Listen," she said, turning to face him in the dimly lit room. "There is a time and place for cuddling, John." She waved her finger for emphasis. "This ain't it. So get yourself naked, then get back in this bed and get this outfit off me, as much as I love it. Then you and me? To paraphrase the immortal words of Charlie Hunam, we got business."

"Yes, Ma'am!" John answered, having no idea who Charlie Hunam was, but giving Joss a military salute and hopping to it just the same.

The lovers commenced their "business" (which was pleasure) and it lasted far, far, far into the morning hours of February 14th on the 15th. _[Or was it the 15th on the 16__th__? Or the 15__th__ and the 16__th__? Oh well, you figure it out.]_

Whatever the date, it was nonetheless a stunning close to the Valentine's Day that would live in infamy.

**A/N: Finally! John got it right this time and the lovers now have a life changing trip to look forward to. John owes Lionel, big time! I am thinking about a story where the debt is repaid, but I will post nothing new until I get John and Joss out of Atlantic City! After all, it's only Wednesday there and they just had THE conversation. I hope you enjoyed February 14****th**** (smile). As always, I love reviews and PMs. Hugs!**

**PS. Charlie Hunam was the guy who played Jax on Sons of Anarchy and he was describing his real life encounter with an armed robber on a talk show. "We got business, M-F?"**


End file.
